Nuckal
Nuckal is the lightning general of the Skulkin army, as well as a friend of Kruncha. He is hyperactive and crazy, making him the complete opposite of Kruncha, but by comparison he is intelligent for a Skulkin. Long ago, Nuckal was banished to the Underworld, where he became part of the Skulkin army and assisted his master, Samukai. Nuckal aided the Skulkin in their quest to stop the Ninja from claiming the Golden Weapons. While the Skulkin managed to take the weapons, Samukai's attempt to keep them from Lord Garmadon resulted in his demise. As a result, Garmadon escaped into Ninjago to cause chaos. Shortly after, Nuckal left the realm alongside Kruncha and tried adapting to life in Ninjago. Nuckal and Kruncha made numerous attempts to fit in with the people of Ninjago—substituting in a boarding school, participating in the Ninjaball Run, and helping Garmadon and the Skulkin to fight the Serpentine. Eventually, Nucka and Kruncha regularly went to Yang Tavern to fight in Mezmo's Slither Pit matches. After Kruncha tried bribing his opponents to lose on purpose, him and Nuckal were thrown in Kryptarium Prison. Nuckal would fight the Ninja when No-Eyed Pete accidentally unlocked all the jail's cells, though he was soon put back in his place. At some point, Nuckal and Kruncha either escaped or were set free from Kryptarium, after which they kept trying to fit in with the people of Ninjago. Background Way of the Ninja Nuckal and Kruncha accompanied Samukai and several Lightning Skulkin in attacking Four Weapons Blacksmith in search for the Map of the Golden Weapons. While Kai and Nya were distracted by the foot soldiers, the two generals snuck into the store to search for the map. Nuckal became distracted with one of the samurai helmets and quickly got into a fistfight with Kruncha after each accused the other of not looking hard enough. Their fight however caused a chain reaction of destruction around the shop, eventually revealing the map which the generals claimed. The two retreated to the Skull Truck where they were ordered to capture Nya, and left to the Underworld with her. The Golden Weapon Nuckal accompanied Samukai's forces to the Caves of Despair in search of the Scythe of Quakes. While there, he and Kruncha oversaw one of the conveyor belts and notices a rock that is shaped like a donut. Thinking it is a real donut due to its shape, he bites hard on it, breaking his teeth. He continued to keep searching until Jay alerted the skeletons to the Ninjas' presence. He then rallied behind Samukai and attacked the Ninja, though was forced to retreat when the Ninja unlocked Spinjitzu. King of Shadows Nuckal was part of Samukai's forces that followed the Ninja to the Floating Ruins, though they managed to escape with the Nunchucks of Lightning. That night, Nuckal and the other Skulkin ambushed the Ninja in the Forest of Tranquility, stole the three Golden Weapons, and escaped into the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny Upon returning to the Underworld, Kruncha and Nuckal were put in charge of guarding the entrance of the fortress as they anticipated the arrival of the Ninja. As predicted, the Ninja eventually arrived and the skulking closed in around them. However the Ninja used the Tornado of Creation to turn the fortress into a giant Ferris wheel, trapping Kruncha and Nuckal in one of the cars. The New Masters of Spinjitzu Kruncha and Nuckal decided to steal the Ninjas' Golden Weapons while they are sleeping. However, they would lose control of their Spinjitzu powers, hurting themselves in the progress. After returning the weapons, they went back to the Underworld, arguing that it was a bad idea. Return to the Fire Temple Returning to the temple, Kruncha and Nuckal argued about whoever left the stove on. Never Trust a Snake He is a substitute teacher at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys with Kruncha, tied up with a rope thanks to Lloyd's revenge scheme with the help of Pythor. Tick Tock Nuckal was playing a round of rock-paper-scissors with Kruncha, but ran away when Wu approaches them to get to Mistaké's tea shop. The Royal Blacksmiths He appeared with Kruncha cheering the Serpentine's performance and jeering the Ninja. All of Nothing Nuckal and Kruncha arrive in the Serpentine's Underground Fortress with the rest of the Skulkin to fight the Serpentine. The two Generals take on Skales together, Nuckal flailing about and babbling to distract the Hypnobrai General while Kruncha sneaks behind him to strike. Day of the Great Devourer He and Kruncha partake in the Take Back Ninjago rally. Double Trouble Nuckal had his cotton candy stolen by Bizarro Cole. Ninjaball Run Kruncha and Nuckal participate in the Ninjaball Run competition using a Skull Truck. While they were successful in taking out Lloyd, though, they crash in the Glacier Barrens. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Skulkin, in the past, ambushed Ignacia. Kruncha and Nuckal later sneaks into the blacksmith shop when Kai and Nya aren't occupying it. Later, when they retreated, he saw Past and Present Kai, confusing him. He later tells the Skulkin about it, indirectly informing Garmadon the Ninja also traveled back in time. The Last Voyage (Flashback) Nuckal and Kruncha went with Samukai to revive Dr. Julien and make him build vehicles for their army. The Invitation When Kai became a fighter in underground slither pits, he defeated Kruncha before rejoining the Ninja. Nuckal then took the chance of telling off the beheaded Kruncha by kicking his head. The Greatest Fear of All Nuckal was among the inmates of Kryptarium Prison. He went on to witness the fake Anacondrai attack, and after No-Eyed Pete opened the cell doors, escaped to wreak havoc. However, he was ultimately placed back into his cell. Sometime afterwards, he and Kruncha eventually succeeded in leaving Kryptarium as a result of good behavior or they just escaped. Description Nuckal has a large head with spikes and a metal patch bolted over one eye. He is the only general to not have the elite bone armor. Weapons He is seen wielding the Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe on the official Ninjago website, though in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, he typically uses a Silver Dark Blade. Appearances Notes *He and Kruncha have their own theme music in the episodes that play when they appear. *His name is a pun on the word "knuckle," the bone within the hand. **Concept names for him composed of "Crumble" and "Funnybones."https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aeywvIyBQwI *In the episode "The Golden Weapon," he loses a tooth. However, two episodes later, his teeth appear to be normal once more, only for it to fluctuate yet again in "The New Masters of Spinjitzu," where two teeth are missing. *He and Kruncha were substitute teachers at Darkley's School for Bad Boys. *Nuckal is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be bought for 100,000 studs. *In "The Invitation," either his and Kruncha's voices are switched, or their character models are. **It may have been a mistake with the character models, since the scene with the two shows Kruncha acting with Nuckal's characteristics. *In the LEGO Ninjago: Official Guide, he is mistakenly given Kruncha's description. *He is voiced by Brian Drummond, who also voices another Skulkin, Kruncha. *Due to some traits that he possesses, Nuckal may be the undead equivalent of Jay. **He is the Skulkin general of Lightning, and Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. **He often doesn't think plans through (when he is allowed to make decisions), and Jay doesn't usually think his own plans through (a notable example would be in the episode "Stiix and Stones"). **His best friend is the toughest of Skulkin generals, and the Ninja Jay is closest to is the toughest Ninja. *Nuckal appears, redesigned, in the Legacy set Samurai Mech. *In every single 2011 set Nuckal appears in, there's a spinner in it. *He's the only Skulkin general whose spinner is not transparent. He's also the only general to have the low-ranker's armor. *He is the only Skulkin to be missing an eye and also the only Skulkin with head spikes. Gallery Knuckal.png|Minifigure Spinner.jpeg|Nuckal on his spinner 5370917740_ae4c9352a5.jpg Legacy Nuckal Minifigure 2.png|''Ninjago: Legacy'' exclusive minifigure Nuckal.png nuckal.jpg|Nuckal in LEGO Universe (note his spikes are white) MoS22Samuplan.png|Accompanying Samukai in reviving Dr. Julien MoS01SkulkinTalk.png MoS01Doughnt.png MoS01Doughnut.png|Trying to eat a doughnut shaped rock MoS01SkulkinArmy.png KrunchaAndNuckal.png MoS02KrunchaFerris.png NewMastersDerp.jpg|Nuckal with the Golden Weapons 4 ep.8.png MoS4Nuckal.png MoS13Skulkin.png|With Kruncha at the ‘Take Back Ninjago’ Rally NoEye35.png SoRCNuckal.png|In Shadow of Ronin References pl:Nuckal Category:Generals Category:Lightning Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Skulkin Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Males Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Neutral Characters Category:2013 Category:The Final Battle Category:Skulkin Generals Category:2012 characters Category:2011 characters Category:Tales Category:2018 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2018 characters Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Pilot Episodes